


Badges

by Nottherealdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottherealdean/pseuds/Nottherealdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie runs into Dean at a crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badges

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr on Mar. 24, 2014.

Cassie ran into Dean at a crime scene, him dressed up like a U.S. Marshal and her a real journalist, and he gave her a wide-eyed look and stumbled in his persona, but after a startled moment she carried on calmly, trying to ask questions across the police tape and letting him get away with it. She was waiting by the Impala, though, when he left the scene. Her arms crossed, looking him up and down as he approached. 

"You got somewhere you want to talk about this?" Dean asked, fishing out his keys. 

"Just drive somewhere no one will see us," she answered, walking around the front of the car and then sliding into shotgun like she knew what she was doing. Like she had her whole life figured out and could make it make it follow her plan. And for the most part, she did. She could see Dean keep stealing glances at her as he drove out of town. He took it slow, not speeding and not pulling into the first grassy turnout, but she didn’t mind. She was trying to collect herself too, even though she thought she probably had a better fake confidence than he did. When he took the second pullout and parked by some scrubby bushes, he finally broke the silence. 

"How’ve you been?"

"Good," she said, then asked, "So what’s going on with this case to make you show up? Is it a ghost?"

"Looks like a siren," he said. He took his hands off the steering wheel and wiped them on his pants. "But," he hesitated slightly, "you’re doing okay? Your job’s going well and you have a good life and all?"

"Yeah," she said, feeling a little sad but also proud, because her job was going well, and her life was good, and she had done that. She had made it happen and she wasn’t going to let that go. 

"Good," he said, "that’s good. I’m glad, ‘cause you wouldn’t— you wouldn’t have had a good life if you’d been with me, so that’s good. You made the right call." 

"Yes," Cassie said, because it was the truth and she couldn’t bring herself to lie to him either, "I did. But it wouldn’t have been your fault if I hadn’t. It still would have been my choice and my life."

He nodded slightly, but she wasn’t sure he believed her. 

"I don’t regret being with you," she added, again because it was true, and she wanted him to know, "It was good. It wasn’t our fault it wasn’t going to work."

He gave a small, fond smile. “Yeah, it was good.”

"Some parts especially." She saw Dean’s gaze flick up and down her, and when he met her eyes again she gave a little grin and said, "Most guys I have to train. You picked it up fast."

He raised his eyebrows and shifted in his seat so he was facing her more. “Really? You uh, you wanna—?” 

"I’ll be leaving tomorrow," Cassie said, "and I’ll  _still_  be leaving tomorrow no matter what we do today. As long as you know that, then yeah,” she let her own gaze drift up and down his body, but she took her time with it. “I wanna.” 

She did miss him still, probably the same way he missed her— in pangs and flashes and occasional wistful longings, and after she’d learned he’d been telling the truth she wished they’d been able to work it out, but in her heart she knew it would have taken one of them giving up everything for the other, and she didn’t think that would really solve anything, in the long run. It still wouldn’t now, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have him in the short term, just for a little while. It was nice to have something to look back on, even during good times. 


End file.
